


Wake Me Up and Every Morning After

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was part of Aiichirou's morning routine to wake Rin up because, despite the fact that the older boy set an alarm on his phone every night, he didn’t actually wake up to it. He was lucky Aiichirou was around, or else he would have been late to his classes every day. Usually, Aiichirou only had to call out to him once or twice before Rin sat up from his bed, looking like he was ready to burn the world down but today, he was refusing to even budge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up and Every Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request with the following prompt: "Every morning Nitori has to wake Rin up, but one morning Rin just refuses to wake up and makes Nitori fall on his bed."
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/62525416850/hi-hi-thanks-so-much-for-the-prompt-it-was-super) and [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9724444/1/Wake-Me-Up-and-Every-Morning-After).

“Senpai!”

The lump on the bottom bunk moved a little.

“Senpai! Wake _up_!”

Aiichirou’s elbow was stuck in the sleeve of the t-shirt he was trying to put on, but he still called out insistently.

It was part of his morning routine to wake Rin up because, despite the fact that the older boy set an alarm on his phone every night, he didn’t actually wake up to it. He was lucky Aiichirou was around, or else he would have been late to his classes every day. Usually, Aiichirou only had to call out to him once or twice before Rin sat up from his bed, looking like he was ready to burn the world down but today, he was refusing to even budge.

With a grunt and some ungraceful wiggling, Aiichirou freed himself from the trap and popped his head through the collar of his shirt. His hair was a little mussed up and his face red from struggling so much. Aiichirou huffed out a short breath of relief but immediately frowned.

“Rin-senpai,” he sighed, voice full of defeat. Quietly, he walked over to the edge of the bed. “If you don’t get up soon, you’ll be late. It’s already—” he looked at his watch briefly, “—seven twenty-three! If you wake up now, we can still get some breakfast before class.”

There was no response.

Aiichirou was running out of ideas fast. He had already pulled apart the curtains in their room to let the sun flood in since that usually did the trick. But all Rin had done was yank the covers over his head and pretend he was dead to the world.

“I _told_ you it’d be a bad idea to stay up late finishing that level!” he finally said, exasperation clear in his voice. As he stared down at the bump on the mattress, he saw the top of the blankets pull down for a quick second. A bleary eye glared at him. In his chest, Aiichirou’s heart fluttered. Rin looked absolutely ridiculous like that, but it was an endearing sight. He poorly repressed a smile as his senpai responded to him in a gravelly voice.

“Don’t say that to me as if you’ve never done that before,” he said, visible eyebrow pinching in anger.

A flush of embarrassment and shame tinged the younger boy’s cheeks as he remembered how he stayed up until two in the morning last week because he was trying to get through a boss battle in his favorite game. He clenched his eyes and shook his head. “At least I woke up for class!”

Rin pulled the blankets over his head again. “And then fell back asleep during it, I heard,” his voice filtered through his sheets muffled.

Aiichirou blushed even harder. He didn’t think Rin had heard about that. “Th-That has nothing to do with right now!”

“Five more minutes.”

“Senpai, we don’t _have_ five more minutes. We have to go now…”

The lump shifted, and Aiichirou could see Rin rolling over so that his back was facing him. “You’re annoying.”

The longer he waited, the more impatient he was feeling. Rin still needed to change and brush his teeth, and classes started promptly at eight. Their classrooms were close to the dorms at least, but that didn’t make the situation any better.

Finally, Aiichirou just leaned over the bed and grabbed Rin’s shoulder with both his hands. He began to push him back and forth in an attempt to forcibly wake him up. “Seee—nnn—paaaai!” he cried out desperately. “Please get up already!”

A low rumbling noise emanated from the pile, and it took Aiichirou a second to realize that Rin was growling. By the time he came to that conclusion, it had become a full-blown snarl and a flurry of movement took him completely by surprise. He let out a shocked yell as hands suddenly grabbed his wrists, his weight was thrown way off balance, and his vision turned dark. A powerful sense of vertigo sent him falling down, and then there was nothing.

It was hot and stuffy.

From the feeling of fabric wrapping around his tangled limbs and the warm air fanning over his face, Aiichirou was able to deduce that Rin had trapped him under his blankets with him.

His arms and hands were awkwardly stuck between Rin and his own chest and the older boy’s right forearm was digging rather uncomfortably into the side of his ribs. He couldn’t move his legs on account of how his senpai had slotted his longer limbs around his knees and hooked his ankles behind his. Aiichirou wriggled, but Rin’s encircling arms were letting him get nowhere.

“S-Senpai…” he squeezed out, already getting hot from the trapped heat under the sheets. He had no idea how Rin was able to stay underneath here for so long. Maybe it wasn’t as bad when it was only Rin, and not Rin and him pressed flushed together. It was getting kind of unbearable.

“Hey, Ai….”

At the low, sensual beckoning of Rin’s voice, Aiichirou froze immediately. Even though Rin had started calling him that a while ago, he still wasn’t used to it. Especially since Rin called him that so rarely. Something in him stirred.

The breath on his face grew warmer and closer, and then Rin’s voice was right in his ear.

“Why don’t we just skip breakfast?”

The voice pulled away.

Aiichirou only had a second to let out a half-formed squeak before slightly chapped lips slanted over his. A tongue swiped against his mouth, and he immediately obliged in opening it. His hands were still stuck in a weird position, but he managed to pinch some of Rin’s shirt between his fingers as they continued to kiss.

Rin was letting out soft noises out from the back of his throat, sounds somewhere between a tsk and a moan. Between quiet, wet presses of their lips and tongues, Aiichirou hummed through his nose a high whine. The shirt Aiichirou worked so hard to put on minutes prior was getting snagged up as Rin ran his left hand across his back to cradle his head. He shifted to get at a better angle as Rin’s blunt nails scratched at his scalp pleasantly.

He knew this was a bad idea, but it was hard to stop when Rin was tugging at his lower lip ever-so-gently with his teeth, and he could _tell_ without seeing that he was smiling. Aiichirou let out a small “Ah,” but didn’t pull away.

Rin rolled and ended up bracing his hands next to Aiichirou’s face, his messy hair hanging down and the blankets caught over his shoulders. A rush of cool air hit them as they gasped to catch their breath and blinked in the sudden light. Rin’s calves felt warm pressed up against his outer thighs.

“Or should we skip class altogether?” Rin’s expression grew dark and mischievous. “Aiichirou….”

For a second, he actually considered it because Rin, only in his undershirt and pajama pants, looked so enticing when mussed up and flushed. But then his common sense and strong self-will kicked in, and he pushed his hands against Rin’s shoulders.

“No! We can’t! I don’t want to be late for class!” he cried out, shaking his head against the pillow that had been thrown askew from their earlier actions.

Rin laughed quietly, and Aiichirou was only able to tell because he could feel his chuckles underneath his palms.

“Fine,” he said, already leaning down. Aiichirou’s elbows bent easily to let him come closer. “Okay, I’m up.” Rin pressed a kiss onto his lips again. “We won’t be late,” he mumbled as he moved onto Nitori’s cheek. “So stop being annoying already.” Another kiss landed next to his right eye, on his beauty mark. Then the edge of his eyebrow, his temple, the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his forehead, and again on his lips. “Aiichirou,” he said one last time, smiling against him.

The redhead pushed away once more, still chuckling softly at how embarrassed the boy beneath him was getting. Aiichirou covered his face with his hands.

“Rin-senpai!” he said, sounding mortified and scolding.

“I’ll buy you extra bread at lunch later,” Rin said, tossing is blankets toward the wall and moving his legs away from Aiichirou. The bed dipped and squeaked as he finally got up. He let out a long groan as he stretched his arms over his head and padded out to the bathroom.

Aiichirou stayed in the same position for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down and get rid of the blush on his face. He failed miserably. He turned and buried his head into Rin’s pillow.

Next time, he was just going to make sure to hide his senpai’s game console at night. 


End file.
